


One More New Thing

by KeeperofSeeds



Series: Femslashficlets - language of the flowers challenge [9]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Community: femslashficlets, Cultural Differences, Dwarf/Human Relationship(s), F/F, Ficlet, Getting Together, Pre-Relationship, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:58:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeeperofSeeds/pseuds/KeeperofSeeds
Summary: The very beginning of something new blooming between Brosca and Leliana.





	One More New Thing

**Author's Note:**

> 9)delphiniums:  
> * Openness to new emotions and feelings, in a romantic sense  
> * Enjoying the lighter side of life, even when troubles get you down

Brosca had never known anyone like Leliana. In Dust town there wasn’t much need or a chance for things like hope or faith to grow, but here on the Surface she’d discovered all manner of things.

Leliana was always willing to share knowledge or stories. She never made Brosca feel stupid for asking more questions, and seemed to ask just as many in return! For all her travels, the bard had little knowledge of dwarves. She accepted any nuggets of knowledge Brosca told like they were the finest of emeralds. Brosca had never had anyone listen to her like this before. No one cared what a Duster thought. As long as you could follow orders and knock heads, that was all anyone needed from you. This new interest made her clumsy and shy in a way that would have had Leske teasing her for weeks!

Leliana didn’t seem to mind, but the assassin they’d picked up seemed to delight in teasing her. Brosca silently swore to set her Mabari to foul his bedroll whenever they returned to camp, but that night as they gathered around the fire and devoured the last dregs of surprisingly tasty stew, Leliana set down her bowl and moved closer. Like it was the most natural thing in the world, she reached out and set her hand on Brosca’s knee and leaned sideways until their shoulders touched.

Brosca slowly relaxed and put down her own bowl to shift her arm slowly behind Leliana. The fine weave of her robe caught on her calluses but Leliana didn’t seem to mind. She merely sighed and leaned more heavily back against the dwarf’s arm. Even Zevran’s teasing lost it’s edge when contrasted to the warm feel of Leliana beside her. Perhaps she wouldn’t sic Salroka on Zevran after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Named my dog on this run Salroka in case that wasn’t clear. It means friend or more literally, “one at my side” in the dwarven language.


End file.
